


Pit Saves Canada 2: Smash Idol Project

by AlexKnight002



Series: Pit Saves Canada [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anime, Based on JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, Based on Love Live, Black Comedy, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Memes, Multi, Parody, Stands, The Hot Topic Krew, Yandere, extreme OOC, school idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKnight002/pseuds/AlexKnight002
Summary: After saving Canada, Pit and Pittoo come home to discover that Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is being canceled because of damages to the Smash Mansion! They decide that the only way to save the mansion is to become school idols and compete in the Love Live. But one evil anime girl has other plans for Pittoo. Find out if the new idol group, the Right Angles, can win the competition while fighting off an evil weeaboo army and even more sinister forces!





	Pit Saves Canada 2: Smash Idol Project

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for a new story! I promised you guys that I'd make a sequel to Pit Saves Canada, and here is the first chapter! This story is the sequel to my fanfiction Pit Saves Canada, so it would be good if you read that one first! It's not a long story, and you might like it if you enjoy bizarre crackfics. You don't have to read it to understand this story though. In case you somehow didn't realize it from the story's title and summary, this is a parody. It is also based in the universe of one of the greatest crackfics of all time, The Hot Topic Krew by MerchantAnna. This story does take many liberties with the plot of the original HTK, though. Please check out that great story as well! Disclaimer: Any characters based on real people are actually Mii Fighters, and therefore this story doesn't violate any guidelines. I wish Tim would violate a guideline and be arrested and put in jail for life.

"WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO GO DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING ON LIKE A POGO WAKE ME UP-!"

Pittoo fell out of bed after being awoken by this loud music. "Where the hell is this music coming from?"

"Hey, Pittoo!" yelled Pit, crouching down on top of a nightstand.

"Are you kidding me? This is the second time in a row that you woke me up at the beginning of the story!"

"Sorry, but we've got to get up early today, because its the opening ceremony for the new Smash Mansion!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'll start getting ready."

Pittoo changed out of his nighttime kimono into some ripped jeans, an edgy Hatsune Miku T-shirt, and a grey scarf. Pit wore khaki shorts, an igloo shirt, and a Canadian bandana.

Once the angle twins finished getting ready, they left their bedrooms into the main area of the White House.

As you hopffuly remember, Pit and Pittoo's parents are Palutena, Icarus, and Green de la Bean. After Pit and Pittoo saved Canada, Bean became the new president of the United States and the family has lived in the White House ever since. As president, Bean is the greatest leader this nation has ever had, leading the country into a golden age. That evil dude that used to be president is in prison for life. Canada is also one of the world's main superpowers, and Pit is PM Trudeau's personal assistant.

"That's right, we live in the White House now!" Pit happily said to the readers. Music started playing in the background and the angle began to rap.

"I'm the new kid, moving in,

gettin' it done,

and I'm officially the candidate

for having some fun, ya know?"

"Pit, why the hell do you keep singing the Cory in the House theme song? You've literally sung it everyday for the past two months we've lived here."

"It's an important tradition, Pittoo! I'll keep singing it until Bean Dad is oot of office, eh?" As you already should know, Pit loves Canada and wants to be impregnated by its creamy maple syrup. I'm sorry for writing that sentence.

"G'morning, parents!" he yelled, as the rest of his family was eating breakfast in the presidential dining room.

"Wakie wakie, eggs and BREAKIE!" greeted Palutena, karate chopping a plate of scrambled eggs onto a table and breaking it in half. "I'm getting ready for the new Smash Bros! I hope the two of you are prepared!"

Soon Pittoo gose 2 the Manshan and meats the smash bruthers charecters.

"Yeah, we've practiced a lot," said Pittoo, sipping some green tea.

"How about we get some practice now?" asked Pit.

"Sounds good to m-"

Before the dark angle could finish, Pit threw a plate at his face as it shattered before roundhouse kicking him against the table. Pittoo retaliated by smashing a vase against him and doing one of those wrestling jumps.

The fight soon went outside as they both crashed through the window and brawled in the White House lawn.

"I'm so proud of my boys," said Palutena, with tears in her eyes.

"So am I, Palutena, so am I," said Icarus, erotically eating some breakfast spaghetti and meatballs. "You've really raised them well!"

Bean was working on some paperwork. "I've got a meating with Soda Popinski in a few hours." Popinski became the elected president of Russia after Putin was assassinated by Isabelle from Animal Crossing. He is a great leader that gives freedom of speech and has led Russia into economic prosperity.

"But since we still have a little moar time, how about we find something fun to do if you know what I mean," said Bean.

"To the supply closet!" yelled Icarus.

* * *

A FEW MINUETS LATER:

"That was a really fun fight," said Pit.

Pittoo nodded edgily. "Almost as good as the one yesterday. Weight, wear our are parens?"

"Maybe we should look in their room?"

"Hell no! You can go look in The Room, cuz every time I open a door, people are doing DIRTY THINGS behind it!"

"Okay, I'll look in The Room."

Pittoo left for the kitchen, noticing the broken plates and tables. "I should get a broom from the supply closet to clean up this mess."

* * *

A FEW OARS LATER pit dark pit and palutena were riding in the car as Pittoo was still crying tears of blood, Palutena was driving responsibly because she knows that it is extremely important to keep your eyes on the road, and Pit was designing his clownsona.

Soon they arrived at Smashville (it's in Maryland) at the NEW SMASH MANSION!

(Insert Mishohn From God text here)

Everyone got seated at this big banquet with a fancy table and stuff. Meanwhile, the assist trophies like Waluigi and Bomberman has to sit at the tiny kids table all sadly.

Everyone was getting reacquainted, when suddenly, BOOOOOOOM!

What is the explosion? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED!

Next time (aka right now):

"I'm sorry to say this," announced Master Hand, "but an explosion has caused significant damage to the mainframe of the mansion, and our supply of money was also destroyed. We no longer have the sufficient funds to hold the tournament."

"But...what-a does that-a mean?" asked Mario.

"It means that unless we can find enough money to repair the mansion, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate will be canceled."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJFEJAOWNBFGOFAOPWDBDJDKDODNANSKAADDDDDDDDDDMXLXNDNDNFNF!112221212111111122111111111111111110 screamed everyone as they started to panic.

"Everyone, calm down!" yelled Handy Manny. "The most important thing now is to find who was behind this attack, as we know the damage was done purposefully."

Everyone turns to Waluigi at once. "W-why are you guys looking at me? I swear it wasn't me!"

Smashers started getting out of their seats and angrily moving toward the sad purple friend.

"Really, I had nothing to do with this! Please calm down and-"

"GET HIM!" yelled Inkling, replacing her splattershot with a real gun. Everyone started charging after the poor boy.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Waluigi in terror as he sprinted away faster than Usain Bolt.

Pit and Pittoo stayed behind, the former rolling into a ball and the latter reverting back to his edgy self.

"We've got to do something aboot this!"

"Who gives a fuck about anyone, life is fucking pointless anyway," said the angle so acute that you could easily cut yourself on the edge. "CRAAAAWLIIIIIGN IIIIIIN MYYY SKIIIIIN! THESEWOOOOUNGD THEY WIIIIIL NOT HEEEEAAAAAAL!" He suddenly was wearing his typical Hot Topic clothes and drinking some Caprisun.

"Pittoo, eat some floor ice cream," said Pit.

"Why?"

"Because you turn edgy when you're hungry." He threw Dark Pit some floor ice cream. "Better?"

"Better." He was back in his usual weeb clothes and was less edgy. "Also, fuck you for using such an outdated meme."

"Anyways, we can't let this injustice stand, eh? We need to start planning a way to earn enough money to fund the next Smash!"

"Let's go home and brainstorm ideas!"

* * *

Pit and Pittooooo went back to the White Hoose while Palutena and some of the other Smashers stayed behind to help with the damage to the mansion.

Later:

"Let me think..." thinked Pit. He had a whiteboard (AN: GEDDIT BECOS WHITE HOUSE?!) and was writing ideas. "We could open a lemonade stand!"

"There's no way in hell that we could raise enough money with a lemonade stand!"

"We could start a meth lab like Walter White!"

"Not a bad idea, circle that one."

"It's really hard to come up with ideas to raise this much money. But still, we can't stay idle and let Smash be cancelled!"

Pittoo had a realization. "Wait, what was that last sentence?"

"We can't stay idle and-"

"Hmmm...idle...IDOL! THAT'S IT!" Pittoo started jumping up and down like he's Pit or some shit and turned on the TV to the Weeb Channel (TM).

"Breaking news!" said the anime newscaster, who was Will Ferrell from the hit anime movie Anchorman. "The Love Live School Idol Festival will begin in a few months! Anyone who wants to enter the competition must enter now! The best school idol group will get ONE BADFNJKJILLION DOLLARS! So get ready and get ready to compete in the Love Live, so be ready! I'm Will Ferrell, that's it for tonight's anime news! SAYONARA!"

"Holy shit, that's the perfect plan!" yelled Pittoo with happy. "We just need to become the greatest school idols in the world and we can save the Smash Bros!"

"YES WE HAVE TO DO THIS!"

And so this is the story all aboot how Pit and Pittoo become the greatest school idols and save Smash Bros.

But little does he know that an evil yandere chick is watching him from outside the window all evilly!

BUt who is this evil chick FIND OUT NEXT CHAPPTUER!

TO BE CONTINUYED!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys have a lot of fun reading this story, in which Pit and Pittoo form an idol group together! I'd have more fun if I could kick Tim off a bridge. See you guys next time!


End file.
